When Jinno Plays Cupid
by ejo
Summary: It's weird when your mathematics teacher tries to play cupid in the class. Oneshot.


**When Jinno Plays Cupid**  
>written by: ejo<p>

**Summary: **It's weird when your mathematics teacher tries to play cupid in the class.

* * *

><p>"Mikan Sakura!" I shouted as I saw the young brunette dozing off to sleep. That's the kind of student Sakura-san is—the no good bum just like her stupid father.<p>

"Sorry Jinjin." The girl said as she flashed a smile, bowing to me a couple of times. I never liked how she calls me that.

I sighed and massaged my temple. How can she smile at moments like these? Shouldn't she be pouting and complaining like my previous students did? Yuka did that most of the time during my subject.

"Detention." I said as I pointed my finger at the door, signalling her to go out of the room. She walked away while humming a little tune. She probably can relax more outside rather inside the room. I've always noticed how Sakura dozes off every time in my class. Did she get more missions that she can handle? Ever since the Elementary Principal found out her new alice, she was transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class, making her out of my reach to protect.

For four straight years, I've been keeping an eye out for her. After all, she's the daughter of the student I favoured for a long time and my colleague whom his bravery I admired. Yukihara—_the baboon_—has always managed to surprise me with all sorts of action he does but his death shocked me more. Didn't he promise he'll protect his lover and child?

Wouldn't the Principal try to approach Mikan since she's alone? Dang. Now, I need to find someone who'll accompany her. Imai is a good choice, she'll try to protect her friend with all her might but I can't find any reason for her to get detention from me. How about Nogi? I've always noticed how he stares at Sakura, I'm sure he'll protect her but like Imai, I can't find any reason at all for him to be punish. I looked beside Nogi—Hyuuga. _A perfect candidate_. Like Nogi, I also notice how he looks at Sakura. I think he's denying his feeling for her but I know better.

"Hyuuga," I called, tilting my head at him. "You're on detention. Accompany Sakura."

He grunted, stood from his seat and walked away. Now, I'm rest assured that Sakura will be in good hands since Hyuuga will be at his side. Nobody dared to object on my decisions for they were afraid that I'll also give them a punishment.

Before he left, I saw a small smile carved into his face.

* * *

><p>From outside the class of 2-B's room, I heard a fight going on. I could have stopped it but it wasn't an ordinary fight like what usually happens in the past. A lover's spat is ongoing. Not just any other couple but Hyuuga and Sakura themselves.<p>

I heard them quarrelling inside about how Hyuuga always take too much missions for Sakura. I need to stop this useless fight. I slammed opened the door, making everything quiet in an instant.

"You two," I called on to them. "Stop dragging personal business inside your classroom."

Hyuuga—the cheeky brat—looked the other way, avoiding my gaze at him. He looked very much annoyed at the whole matter. I glanced at Sakura, she was sobbing softly on her spot. Her head was bent low, she tried to stop her tears from flowing.

_Hyuuga, you cheeky brat, you should assure her that you'll be all right._

But he didn't. He stood on his spot, silent and not saying a thing at all.

I sighed at the sight of them.

"Both of you are on detention!" I said loudly at them. "Both of you go out! Right now!" I hope they'll fix this matter as soon as possible. Dragging this nonsense will just ruin their relationship.

I wish Kaoru and Yuka could see what their children are doing. Those two kids are such a disgrace to their parent's honourable names.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I heard that the two brats are on good terms again. Whatever shall they do without me by their side? I shook my head at that thought.<p>

Seriously, I'm getting old in here. I can't always watch them the whole time—they should learn to fix their own problems.

Kaoru, I hope you guide your son to the right choices in life. He should learn to swallow his pride in order to keep the girl he loves at his side or else he might lose her.

Yuka, I hope you share some of your strength to your daughter. Even though she acts tough at most times, I believe that she still needs guidance and strength to overcome problems.

It's hard playing Cupid all the time, you know.

**[THE END]**

**It's short one I admit. –laughs—I hope you don't mind at all. This thought just suddenly popped into my mind when I was thinking of my math teacher.**


End file.
